starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Jenson's Raiders
|fgcolor= |image= |imgsize= |type=Specialist force |founding= |constitution= |leader=Jenson Archimedes |headofstate= |headofgov= |commander= |defacto= |executive= |legislative= |judicial= |affiliation= Terran Dominion |strength= |capital= |language= |currency= |holiday= |formed= |established=2500 |fragmented= |reorganized= |dissolved= |restored= |status= }} Jenson's Raiders is a group of soldiers in service to the Terran Dominion, led by Jenson Archimedes. They aided in the efforts of Archimedes to retrieve the Argus Stone on Aridas.StarCraft: Retribution. WizardWorks Software. Terran campaign: “Strongarm”, mission 1: “On the Field of Battle” (in English). 1998. History Enter the Raiders Jenson's Raiders were a group formed by Jenson Archimedes, head councilor to Emperor Arcturus Mengsk made of requisitioned Dominion Armed Forces in order to retrieve the Argus Stone and stabilize the world of Aridas. Early in the conflict, they defended a supply platform orbiting Aridas that reinforced the local Aridas Colonial Militia that were engaging the Protoss Crusaders and Zerg Crusaders attacking the planet. However, the Protoss Crusaders attacked the platform, and in spite of the Raider's defensive efforts the platform was destroyed.StarCraft: Retribution. WizardWorks Software. Protoss campaign: “The Legacy of Kharadun”, mission 6: “The Aridian Reserves” (in English). 1999. After the Argus Stone was retrieved by Judicator Kizrath of the Protoss Crusaders, the Raiders took a more active role in the conflict. Their first action was guiding Archimedes and his team through a combat zone between the Protoss and Zerg Crusaders into the ruins behind the protoss lines. The breakthrough was successful.StarCraft: Retribution. WizardWorks Software. Terran campaign: “Strongarm”, mission 1: “On the Field of Battle” (in English). 1999. Soon the Raiders encountered a cerebrate using xel'naga technology to control a small protoss tribe. Archimedes gave the commander of the Raiders a choice in regards to how to proceed; he could destroy the cerebrate which would break its hold on the protoss or capture it and allow the Dominion to study it.StarCraft: Retribution. WizardWorks Software. Terran campaign: “Strongarm”, mission 2: “The Fragile Alliance” (in English). 1999. Jenson's Raiders secured the cerebrate, and had to fight the combined force of protoss and zerg as they attempted to rescue their master. The Raiders defended their position, and after wiping out its forces secured the cerebrate. However, the local Aridians were vocally upset with the Dominion keeping a cerebrate being kept alive. A zerg force soon besieged the research station holding the cerebrate, but the Raiders were successful in defending the base.StarCraft: Retribution. WizardWorks Software. Terran campaign: “Strongarm”, mission 3: “Cramped Quarters” (in English). 1999. With their master's physical form destroyed, the hold it had over the protoss tribe broke. The protoss and zerg engaged one another, but without a combined front Jenson's Raiders swiftly overwhelmed both forces. In response the zerg began to swarm the Dominion lines, and pushed into a research base named Science Station 12 that held many top scientists studying the Argus Stone. The commander guided the scientists out of the base as it was overrun by the zerg.StarCraft: Retribution. WizardWorks Software. Terran campaign: “Strongarm”, mission 4: “Slaughter at Station 12” (in English). 1999. Archimedes' Crusade To destabilize the Protoss Crusaders' hold on the orbit of Aridas, the Aridas Colonial Militia launched a nuclear barrage on their staging platform above the planet. This did not entirely destroy their position, and Jenson's Raiders were sent to clean up the remaining forces and structures. Though the defenders attempted to rebuild, the Raiders were able to clear them off of the platform.StarCraft: Retribution. WizardWorks Software. Terran campaign: “Strongarm”, mission 5: “The Protoss Staging Platform” (in English). 1999. Jenson's Raiders then turned to secure more outlying bases that were under attack by the zerg. Moving to a resource depleted zone in the planet's outback, Jenson's Raiders reestablished a base in the region and pushed the zerg offensive back.StarCraft: Retribution. WizardWorks Software. Terran campaign: “Strongarm”, mission 6: “The Outback” (in English). 1999. Meanwhile, the protoss had secured a massive mineral vein in one of the planet's valleys. A mining team was sent to secure it but were cut off by the protoss. Jenson's Raiders sent a force to rescue the mining team, and established a base in the valley. The new offensive broke the Protoss Crusaders' line and pushed them from the valley.StarCraft: Retribution. WizardWorks Software. Terran campaign: “Strongarm”, mission 7: “Cornucopia” (in English). 1999. However, when investigating a cavern Jenson Archimedes was captured by the zerg. He sent out a distress call to his Raiders, where he speculated the zerg were debating what to do with him. Jenson's Raiders launched an assault into the caverns, and rescued Archimedes from where he ship was secured, guiding him out of the caverns.StarCraft: Retribution. WizardWorks Software. Terran campaign: “Strongarm”, mission 8: “In the Depths of Hell” (in English). 1999. Through his research, Archimedes speculated that he may have found the location of the Argus Stone, in a series of ruins the protoss were occupying. Jenson's Raiders were sent to secure the ruins, which they successfully did, driving the protoss out. However, the stone was nowhere to be found.StarCraft: Retribution. WizardWorks Software. Terran campaign: “Strongarm”, mission 9: “On the Trail of the Stone” (in English). 1999. Eventually Archimedes did find the location of the stone; in a temple warped from Aiur, where the Protoss Crusaders intended to channel the power of the stone. Jenson's Raiders attacked the temple, destroying in. In the chaos of the explosion, Archimedes retrieved the stone.StarCraft: Retribution. WizardWorks Software. Terran campaign: “Strongarm”, mission 10: “In the Presence of the Stone” (in English). 1999. Downfall With the stone in their possession, Archimedes consolidated his defense, and set up an escort of twelve battlecruisers to protect him. However, the Zerg Crusaders lured the battlecruisers out in the open, and destroyed them.StarCraft: Retribution. WizardWorks Software. Zerg campaign: “Dynamic Evolution, mission 2: "Cutting off the exits” (in English). 1999. The battle soon turned against both the terran and protoss, forcing them into an alliance. Jenson's Raiders were the final line of defense in the research station housing the stone, but the Zerg Crusaders overwhelmed the base and stole it.StarCraft: Retribution. WizardWorks Software. Zerg campaign: “Dynamic Evolution, mission 7: "Guardians of the Stone” (in English). 1999. Terran and protoss forces attempted to block the exodus of the zerg, and when that failed attempted to stop the zerg from using the stone on Char. Both of these efforts ended in failure.StarCraft: Retribution. WizardWorks Software. Zerg campaign: “Dynamic Evolution, mission 11: "The Battle of Char” (in English). 1999. Known Members *Commander (Retribution) *Jenson Archimedes References Category: Dominion Armed Forces Category: Retribution